Love's Suffering
by GM'sS
Summary: One heart broken by love lost, the other heart taken by death. As they meet and start anew, truths are revealed and a new life begins. Post OotP/ During NM. New school. Independent Harry/Witch Bella
1. Prelude:Bella

**Hey , new story please read and enjoy.  
><strong>

**Prelude: Bella**

It has been a month and a half since Ed… _He_ left. It has been a month and a half since everything changed. I am no longer myself the pain _he _has caused me kills me. _He _took me life, my reason for living with him, what's the point of living when the one you loved completely, the one you were willing to die for, the one who you thought would be your first and only… leaves. How can he expect me to continue living when _he _broke me! He took the little self-esteem I had and crumbled it with his fingers. When _he _took the small self-confidence that I owned, and trampled it under his feet. Who would love me if I am unworthy of my first love?

I fall asleep with these questions on my numb heart. I try to prepare myself for the recurring dream that plagued me since _he _left… _his_ departure. Seems my mind is holding on to it and reminding me why I am unworthy to be loved why he couldn't love me.

I watch my dream begin waiting for the forest and the gorgeous Adonis to break me once more but it doesn't come. Instead I see a cloaked figure entering a house a stick visible in his hand, no not a stick a _wand._ He enters the house green shoot from the wand and kills the man that is tries to stop him from continue into the house. I watch the cloaked figure continue into the house in a room where a red haired woman stands in front of a child, her son. The cloaked figure raises his wand to the woman. I watch her plea with him to not harm her son to please leave him alone. The green light shoots from his wand once more stealing life, this time of the woman willing to do anything to protect her son. The cloaked figure raises his wand pointing it at the only remain life in the house, the boy, a green light fire from the wand. I watch as the green light hit the boy, it is reflected and hit the cloaked figure instead. I watch the cloak figure vanish, leaving the boy with a lightning bolt scar on his head, but otherwise unharmed with the body of his dead mother before him on the ground.

I feel life flow though me, as I watch this boy, two emotions grow in my numb heart letting me feel again. Anger and Fury. How dare he, this cloaked figure take the lives of the boy's parents! Who is he to take that from this boy!

I watch the scene shift, to show a white haired man, with a long beard, and crescent moon glass, he writing two letters one he gives to an owl, which flies out the window, the other he takes with him.

I watch the scene shift once more to where the white haired man, a stern looking woman, and a giant like man are at a door step of a house with a 4 on it. I watch the giant pull out a sleeping child, I notice it is the child from before, and place in on the doorstep of the house and leave a letter with him before leaving there! Abandoning a young toddler in the middle of the night in the COLD!

The scene fades out tell I and a dark office occupied by a small vicious looking creature, _a goblin._ I notice an owl fly in with a letter, and feel that it is the second letter from the white haired man, as my dream seems to follow him and the child. I read the letter as the goblin opens it.

_Goblins of Gringotts _

_ As the Chief Warlock of the Magical Britain, order you to yield control of Potter's Family Vaults and trust to me as I am the Magical Guardian of one Harry Potter the sole survivor of that line. I want 1000 gallons transfer in the Molly Weasley, Dumbledore, and Order of the Phoenix vaults once every three month for now on, As well as transfer 500 gallon in muggle currency to account of Petunia Dursely._

_Failure to comply will result in further restriction upon your nation._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) _

I watch the goblin rush out of the office as the scene fades. I find myself in a forest Forks, before me is a bronze Adonis, with cold gold eyes.

"I am taking my family and leaving, you were a distraction and I got bored of it, of you, you are human and I am everlasting, do worry you will heal eventual, I don't want you._ I don't want you. I don't want you._"

My emotions fade and I become broken and emotionless once more. Even as I watch _Him_ disappear from before I can't help but think about the child… about Harry.

**AN:R and R please, happy reading  
><strong>


	2. Prelude:Harry

**Next prelude. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Prelude: Harry**

I have lost him. He fell and left me behind. He has left, he's gone .Gone. _Sirius…h-he's dead._ The one the only one I open my heart to love and trust completely. The only one I did keep secrets from. He was my Godfather. He was my brother, my friend, my family and I gave him my heart to hold and protect only he took in with him and left my heartless and empty.

I look around my barren prison cell of Number 4 Privet Drive and think about the prophecy that still angers me and the betrayals discovered during Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny all report my movement and activities to Dumbledore and are tasked to keep me ignorant of everything. _Luckily I overheard there meeting when hiding in the common room under the cloak._

My so called friends are minions; my Mentor wants a martyr for a hypocritical and petty society, the people that _are supposed to protect me_ are sheep, I lost the little family that wanted and love me. _Will everyone who loves me die before me?_

Painful numbness circles my heart, holding back the every smoldering rage I have always felt and could never release.

I stare blankly at the ceiling and listen to the Dursley's moving around downstairs, who have been avoiding me like a plague since I got back almost a month and a half now. I continue to stare blankly at the ceiling feeling slumber calling me. I try to fight it now wanting to be visited my painful dream of lost love one, but the call is to strong.

I step into dream and see a little girl with flowing brown hair and shining brown eyes. I watch try to make friends at a playground with the other children there but it seems that she is too different from them. She appears to be four but speaks and acts older than they do. I watch her walk away and head towards a house. She enters the house and starts making a meal like a pro, setting the table for two, when a woman walks in and sits at the table. She has brown and blue eye, she is smiling tiredly at the girl. The girl… _No her name is Bella…_ Bella places a plate in front of the woman and one on the table in front for her.

I watch he dream change to Bella a little older in a living room taking of the shoes of the woman, her mum. Next to Bella holding a list for food while in the grocery store sticking to it and stop her mom from put unwanted items in the cart she pushing. Then to watching her mum fall in and out of love and Bella taking care of her before and after it happens. The dream continue and shifts showing little Bella continue to watch over and care for her mum, when it should be the other. As I look at the scenes I can't but feel sadness and empathetic towards Bella. Watching here suffer the weight of responsibility while her mum basks in the remainder of her youth.

The scenes fade till I am surrounded by darkness. _Oh No! _ I gaze in a pair of sorrowful jade eyes, an angry hazel, and an accusing silver-ringed pair.

"You kill us!"

"It is your fault, I died because of you!"

"Why do I have to have such a failure for a son?"

"You're weak!"

"Pathetic!"

"**Freak**!"

_"Please…stop!"_

"He came for you, I should have stepped aside!"

"I should have let him through!"

"I should have never loved you!"

"It's your entire fault!"

"It's your entire fault!"

"It's your entire fault!"

**"It's your entire fault!"**

_"I sorry, I sorry …please….Stop…. STOP IT!"_

_"Bella …"_

**AN:R and R please, happy reading  
><strong>


	3. Family Secrets

**AN: First Chapter … enjoy**

**Chapter 1: Family Secrets**

"_Bella…"_

I shoot up from a dead sleep and look around. _Harry? I could've sworn I heard him call my name… _

It's has been 8 months since the dream have started. They continued to show the life of Harry Potter. I view his life after his parents' deaths. I watch his life with the Dursleys, the abuse, neglect, and degradation they heap upon him, and the bullying by both his cousin and aunt. Till sweet Harry was left with a low self-esteem, little to no self-confidence, and emotional stunted. But even though he is in such a place he perseveres and takes joy in what he can. In the garden amongst the flowers and talking snakes, his only friends that have simple wants and never call him a freak, neither do the spiders in the cupboard. I watch him grow from a sweet and innocent toddler to a scrawny, malnourished boy.

Then Harry learns about Hogwarts and I begin to hope that there is a change and the pain he has suffered is over. But, that is all wishful thinking as I view year after year of his schooling. Each year Harry's friends or Dumbledore thrust him in to some dangerous or stupid nonsense where he could lose his life; forcing him to fix some problem in Hogwarts that should be solved by an adult wizard or witch. The stone in first year, chamber in second year, time turner and Dementors in third year, the tournament in fourth year, and _fifth year._

I watch Harry snap and release some of the anger he holds. I watch as he is force around other when he just needs time to himself. I watch when he is tortured by the Ministry, by Severus, who can't go against Dumbledore's will, and later by Voldemort. I watch Sirius fall into the veil, I watch the one person harry trust fully die before him. I remember seeing scenes of Sirius and harry talking to and getting to know each other either in person, by letter, and via the mirror, how Harry told him about the Dursleys and everything in his life at Hogwarts and Sirius help him cope, how Harry helped Sirius become more emotionally stable after his stay in Azkaban.

I watch Sirius fall and watch Harry's vibrant green eyes become dark and empty. I watch him observe the duel of Dumbledore and Voldemort, the failed possession, and the prophecy. I watch Harry leave Hogwarts sinking into the abyss of empty sorrow.

I have notice some change since the dreams have started. When I am numb and sad the sound a beautiful bird singing is heard and I am filled with joy for a fleeting moment. When I am caught in the rain my clothes dry the instance I am no longer in it. Also when I am anger and frightened any glass near me cracks.

When in my dreams there is a change as I watched Harry childhood and school years, I began to hear his thoughts. I heard his longing for family and a friend. His self-hate at his freakiness, his pondering of is abandonment. I listen to his thought of how he has dumb down all his school work never putting effort in it to prevent punishment, and later angering his friends. I learn of his joy of meeting Hagrid, Lupin and Sirius and his dark, angry, and lonely thoughts when he learns of his friend's betrayal. I continue to listen to his thoughts grow darker and darker with each passing year and feel the anger in the thoughts that is suppressed by his childhood. I begin to know Harry and not the golden people pleaser he displays himself as.

I being to know the intelligent and angry man, the sarcastic and jaded boy, and the scary and tainted child. All parts of Harry and each one suppressed and only used when needed. Even though I hear his thoughts in my dreams, my emotion are only unlocked in them, every time I dream of Harry, it is be followed by a dream of _Him _or his family, always in the same forest always left behind. I have been emotionless and numb during the day, Empathic and open during the night only for it to stop before the sun rise. It's a continuous and vicious cycle that I must undergo.

"Bella?"

I jump and drop the cup I watch it break in half as Dad enters the kitchen, silently scaring me from my thoughts. I turn from the wall I was standing and staring at, to look at Dad for a moment, before I gaze at the spilled coffee and broken cup at my feet

I watch the cup shoot up into my hand fixed and the spilled mess disappears. I turn to my Dad and can't feel any panic as my emotion is numb. I take note that he is looking at me in a thoughtful surprise and sadness. He leaves the kitchen I hear him open the hallway clothes and close it before he comes back to the kitchen.

He enters with a shoe box takes a seat at the kitchen table. He looks at me with sad eyes.

"Bella we need to talk, take a seat." He tells me

I walk to the table and seat next to him.

"How long have these things been happening?" he asks me

"5 to 6 months." I tell him with a hollow voice, I watch him wince at the sound of it.

"Do you know the cause to happen? Has anything else happen or changed?"

I stare blankly for a moment before I tell him of the things I've notice and brief of my dreams of Harry. I watch is eye widens in awe and sadness as he listens. When I have finished my tale, he looks at me sadly open the shoe box.

"I had hoped that I would not have to give this to you or reveal our family heritage to you and keep you in this world but it is not to be."

He pulls out two letters, a silver pendant, a three ring boxes, a small key and a long thin box.

"My mother wasn't who you thought she was. She was a witch from England, a very powerful one at that and she told me about a week before her death three years ago. Marie Irma Swan not existed. Your grandmother's real name was Carina Aura Black-Conte; she was the second born child of Arcturus Black, born 3 minutes before her twin brother Orion Black."

"Arcturus abandoned her in magical Italy when she was 7, to prevent her from claiming her right to the Black inheritance over her brother. In Italy she was blood-adopted into the Most Wise and Ancient Conte Family after a year of living on the streets. She got her magic education in Rome then went back to England, where she fell in love with a Thomas Riddle. After WWII, she saw Thomas was becoming a dark and twist version of the man she fell in love with and she discover that she was pregnant with me. She left England and went and hid in muggle America, in Forks, WA. She gave birth to me and bound my magical core and did the same to hers. Fifteen years ago, Tom was announced dead and his death celebrate everywhere. At that time she tried to unbind her magical core but too much time had already pasted and she was left as a squib. And I was already too old for my core to be unbound. I thought the same was happening to you but it seems the bonds on core are breaking and you are preforming accidental magic."

He looks into my eyes with a sad smile.

"Well Bells, you're a witch and would be classified as a half-blood. My mother a pureblood of two different families and my father a half-blood from ancient line, making me a pureblooded squib and your mother is a mundane. Mother told me to give is to if your started to show magic."

He hands me a letter, I take it and look at him blankly processing everything told to me. My emotions still numb even to this shocking information. _I am a witch. My Grandfather is Voldemort and Gran was a Black._

I open the letter given to me still processing the information given to me.

_Granddaughter,_

_ It pains me greatly to write this and not be there to help you through this change. Yes I know Charles told you that I said there was a possibility of you being magical. For I could not bear to tell him the truth and watch the sorrow spread to is face. Alas, it's a fact; you were going to magical and find your place in that world. When I was in school I met a centaur and he foretold of trials I would endure for my family and how if I sacrifice my heart for my family, magic would favor the following generation. How it was written in the stars that a powerful will come from my line if I underwent my fated loss. _

_Until your birth, I forgot his words; it was in the hospital when I remembered as I look at you for the first time and watched you practically roar of magic. I could feel it in your as I held you for the first time. Bella magic has been flowing through your body all your life it just that your active magic has been bound. _

_If you are reading this you then you magic has become active, your bond are weakening, and you need to go to the wizarding world. I told your father to give you this letter, a pendant, three rings and a thin long box._

_The silver pendant is a portkey, a magical device that is set to go to a certain location upon saying the activation word. This portkey is from the Conte Family and was my personal one; this will take you to the Italian branch of Gringotts once you say the activation word "INVICTUS" the Conte Family motto, Unconquered._

_One of the three rings is the heir ring of the Conte Family; if it accepts you, which I am sure it will do you will be the heir to the Conte family and once you confirm it with Gringotts the Head ring will be yours as well as when you turn seventeen. You will be Lady of the Most Wise and Ancient Conte Family. The other two rings are wedding rings of the Most Noble and Ancient Line of Slytherin. Thomas gave them to me, he want to marry me and have a large family that he always wanted. But he sank deeper and deeper into the dark arts and stopped using the light arts, which caused his core to be twisted and tainted and his insanity and obsession with immortality and Dumbledore, the Head of the British Magical School and a Politician, grew._

_I held on to them and watched Thomas change from who he was, a brilliant and handsome politician who was pro-equal right for all magical creatures and beings, and become an insane monster. I was forced escaped his insanity before he could taint my child, but always kept the rings as memoirs of what could have been. I want you to have them and if possible help Thomas remain him of his true goals and family, he has been manipulated and has played right in Dumbledore's hand. Thomas has fallen into Dumbledore trap. There was a prophecy given that Dumbledore interpreted as the defeat of Thomas. But there is something that many magical people don't know, the prophecy of witch and wizard are not true prophecy, they are possibilities or false prophecy. The Only true prophecy are given by a true seer, which are identify by pupil-less silver eyes and a strong connect to magic, or magical beings bonded to natural magic. Magic is sentient, and only those who are deeply connect with magic on an intimate, almost spiritual level can interpret and see what has been foretold. The centaur from school was one of those connected to magic. So the prophecy of my love's demise is false and a way for Dumbledore to manipulate Thomas to get more power._

_I learn of the prophecy from a son of a friend, his name is Severus Snape and his mother, Eileen Prince, was one of my dearest friend from school. He wrote to me requesting sanctuary for a family, the Potters, but I wasn't able to reach him or them in time. And now Harry Potter, the last Potter is an orphan and stuck under Dumbledore manipulations. _

_Isabella, Severus was like a child to me and Harry is family. Dorea Potter nee Black was my first cousin once remove and your first cousin thrice removed. Dorea Potter was Harry's grandmother and you're third cousins once removed. Please try and fine them and help them escape Dumbledore._

_Also my brother had two sons, when he married our second cousin, Walburga. I only have one nephew/2__nd__ cousin once removed still alive Sirius, last I heard he was thrown in Azkaban, wizarding prison. I have felt that there's something wrong with his imprisonment. Sirius is the last living heir to the main branch of the House of Black next to you and he is Harry's Godfather please find out the truth about truth about him. I have never hated my brother for what my father did, for he was my precious baby brother and I would have gladly given him the heir ring but I know he would never take it from me, his other twin and beloved sister. So I was abandoned by arrogant Arcturus and left in the dark and twist Vino Strada, the slums of magical Italian located near Avira de Vicolo, the main market of magical Rome. _

_But I survived and found family, the Conte Family. An elder couple without a heir who wanted there line to continue and have a child. They took me into their home and gave me a family and the best parent I could have. They pasted away during my last year of school._

_In the long thin box is my first wand, 13"white willow soaked in the blooded black unicorn willing given and the shadow phoenix tail feather wiling given, it is said to be best at healing the dying and protection from evil, I leave it to you it isn't registered so your magic will not be tracked . Once you touch it your magic will become more active and the bond will weaken greatly. You will need to see a goblin healer, one of the best healer there is, only second to elves and spites. Go to Gringotts and use the floo which is another form of magical transport. To use go to the fireplace near the main floor and grab a pinch of the green powder near there and step into the fireplace and say very clearly "GRINGOTTS DIAGON ALLEY" it will take you to the Gringotts Main Branch in London. Ask for a heritage test to done as well as a magic inheritance/ blood examination. _

_I have left order with my account manager Blodgriff at the British branch, ask for him and he will help you. You can trust him he is loyal to the Conte family and has overseen our account for many generations. _

_Please look after the remainder of our family and do not trust Albus Dumbledore. Be very careful on how you get Harry, Dumbledore's watchers will report your presence to him the instant it is revealed. If you can get Severus and Harry to Gringotts and tell on of the teller "Pluto rises as Mercury sows his face". This phrase will protect you from out outside influence and provide you with the best of goblin service._

_Be Careful and Watch over our families. Ask Charles about my old trunk it should help you._

_ Your Most Loving Grandmother, _

_ Carina Aura Black-Conte otherwise known as_

_ _ Marie Irma Swan _  
><em>

I read the letter two more time before I fold it and place it back in the envelope. I open the three ring box and look at the ring two of the ring very similar, a silver band with an inscription of so sort written on it in a darker silver and there stone on the a flawless emerald and two diamond as secondary stones. One of the rings is small with a large emerald on it and the other has a larger band with the and smaller stone set it._ The Slytherin wedding rings._ I close both of these boxes and look at the next one

This ring is a band of white gold a large sapphire set in it with a tawny horse on the face of the stone. I place the ring on my left index finger. I feel a sharp sting followed by soothing warmth; I look at the ring and see the horse on it is now rearing.

I move to the thin box and open and pull out grandmother's wand, a ruby red sleek rod with a black base, and place it in my right hand. I see a flash of white in my mind's eye and hear a haunting, beautiful sound as I watch silver and black spark shoot from the tip of the wand. I run my hands along the wand and look at Dad.

He looks at me with awe and sorrow, as he sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"What's now Bells?" He asks me.

"I graduated a few weeks ago, Dad I have been drifting emotionless to the world. I only feel anything in my dream about Harry and now I find out that he is my cousin and I am able to help him. I need this I can't stay here right now. I have to go. Dad, are you ok with this?"

"Yeah Bells I am good. Sue and I have been talking to each other and dating so I not alone and the Quileute made an agreement with Mother to watch over us so I could always move to the Reserve. I'll be ok I will just miss ya, Bells." He tells me with a small smile.

"I know Dad and I will visit when I can. I shall miss you Dad. But I am not leaving right away in two week I will leave and head to London. I need to go through Gran's trunk and talk with Jake and Sam before I do."

"That's great Bells, let bring Mother's trunk down she told me you'll need that." Dad tells me patting my head affectionately as he leave the kitchen and head for the stairs.

I run my finger along the wand and look out the window. _Soon Harry, very soon hold on a little longer cousin give me a little time to prepare. Hold on Harry._

**AN: If you are confused about the timeline I am sorry and hear you go**

**TIMELINE**

**Sep 13 – Bella's Birthday**

**Sep 16 – Edward leave Bella in forest**

**Oct 31- Dream start for Bella/ Halloween at Hogwarts (Harry 5****th**** Year)**

**Jun 17- Sirius dies / false prophecy told to Harry**

**Jun 19- Hogwarts Express arrive in London/Harry's back at Privet Drive**

**Jul 31-Harry's Birthday/ Dream start for Harry**

**July 1- Bella finds out about her heritage**

**What do you think? Plz rand r. Happy Reading **


	4. Family Sacrifices

**AN: next chapter … a little bit harry perspective **

**Chapter 2: Family Sacrifices**

**HPOV**

Time seems to past so slow when you're unable to feel. _Emptiness_ is my award of letting the ones who love me die, for being the cause of their deaths. My only comfort is the silence from the Dursleys and my dreams of Bella.

As the dream continue I watch the little girl grow into a teenage, watch her raise her mum as if she was the child, watch her endure the awkward loneliness of never belonging or fitting in among her peers, and her sacrifice herself for her mum happiness. I watch her board the plane from Arizona to Washington, leaving her mum to her happiness of her married life and leaving her sunny home to the cold and wet of Forks.

I have noticed as these dreams continue I am able to feel again. I can feel Bella's emotions, her joy at seeing her mum happiness, her humor at her mum antics, her sadness of being alone, and her determination to see her sacrifice to the end.

I observe her arrival to Forks, the small happiness at seeing her Dad and her joy for the old truck given to her. I watch as she goes to school nervous and unsure at first then feel the shift as her first day continues. I watch her feel overwhelmed of the attention, and tolerant of her new status. Then she met the Cullens_._

I know right away that they were vampires and I felt Bella attraction to the bronze one. I watch as he warned her away from him but questions her on everything about her, studying her like a new toy. I watch the car accident and how he saved her, her finding the truth about the Cullens from a Quileute Legend, and Edward finding her stopping the thugs from hurting her. I watch her meet the rest of the Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

My dreams show the ballgame, the nomads, the chase and the ballet studio and what Bella went through. As I watch these events and feel Bella's deep and soulful love for Edward, her understanding adoration of the Cullens, and her determination to protect them. I felt her fear, her irrational terror at the thought of James having her mum. I watched her manipulate her emotions to block Jasper's gift, but I could still feel what she truly felt and not what she projected or displayed. I felt her delight that her mum was safe and not in danger and her resignation of her fate. Her surprise and relief at the arrival of Edward and the Cullens, and the agonizing hurt the burning pain of the venom in her blood. I watch her return to Forks and feel her guilt of worrying her Dad, the prom, and her birthday, the incident, and the departure of the Cullens. Edward breaking her before he leaves her in forest, I watch him run from Bella and for a brief moment I felt his love and grief for her and know in his own warped way he is trying to protect her. _You are a fool, Edward; you have destroyed her heart and any chance of her ever loving you again. She will hate for the pain you've caused._

My dream returns to Bella and I watch over her as she is found in the forest. The only thing I feel from her is grief and worthlessness. I look on as she is picked up by the shifter and taken to her home. I watch her suffer of her nightmares and move robotically during the day. I watch the blank face she shows the world and feel the numb that as encased her heart.

As the dreams continue I notice that become closer and closer to present time and I realize that Bella is on 2 year older than me. I also began to feel changes in her emotions as she dreams, as she sleep; anger, fury, understanding, admiration and adoration, only for the grief and numbness to return before she wakes.

I begin to notice change in her as her dream become closer and close to present times. I watch her perform accidental magic. I notice her different feats that are few and far between, the phoenix song, clothes drying, the glass cracking in a small moment of anger or surprise.

_Bella magical, but she is in America. I must meet her I can't continue like this, I have dreamed of her every night feeling her and knowing her. Only to wake unloved and alone in my personal hell and to suffer the nightmares of my love one hate every few day. If this continue I will go insane. Why am I cursed with all family that loves me being dead and the one who don't still alive? Must my fate be so cruel?_

My room door opens; I turn my head and look at Aunt Petunia standing in the doorway with a box. I watch face contort into a sneer and fear cloud her eyes.

"Your Mum told me to give this to you." She says hastily and tosses the box to my room and slam the door shut before I hear her hurry down the hall.

I move from my bed my muscle aching from the lack of use. I walk to the box the box itself is bland just a plain old cardboard box covered in dust. I open the box and begin to empty it I find a small case, a book, a necklace and a letter.

I open the letter first

_My son,_

_If you are reading this then things have come to pass as I feared and me and James are dead, and you were left with Petunia. I am so sorry that you were left with her I can on hope she as treated you well but I know it is a false hope to have for my sister has changed drastically from the sweet girl she once was to a bitter and cruel woman intolerant of freakiness. My son, in the small case there are potions I have made and invented that could help heal the harm that has been caused to you. But know that the process is painful and long depending and the length of the maltreatment done to. I have warded the case to keep the potions fresh and at their strongest. I am so, so sorry that you have been left with her. My will stated otherwise and I knew Dumbledore would never follow it._

_James has placed too much trust in that man and has been blinded by how he portrays himself, the Light to the Wizarding World. But I have never trusted him, he has always made me uneasy and was always slippery with his words, twist them to say nothing but making you think he trusted you, always manipulating the conversation to guilt you into spilling your secrets. Do not trust that man Harold, he doesn't have you best interest at heart. If you can never be alone with him he will ensnare you mind and dig out you secrets. _

_Harold, my angel, I know you probably have already been to Hogwarts and are just now receiving this do to the compelled curse I placed on petunia, which made her give this box to you before turn 17, being enforced. I want you to find your godfather, Severus Snape. You probably he met him. He snarky, unapproachable dungeon bat but he is my dearest friend and like a brother to me. He has been sucked to a cruel game between Dumbledore and Voldemort, serving both to keep me and you safe. Please don't judge him too quickly for he has very little freewill left with two masters. Please if you can have him met you in Gringotts and have a healer see to the both of you. I know that I placed blocks on some of your magic and gifts shorty after your birth. Understand dear angel you were born with very strong magic as well a natural metamorphmagus. You constantly changed the color of her hair and eyes at will levitating everything in the room. If your magic was left unleashed if would have been detrimental to your core and your health. _

_In the book are note on my life's work, I was an Enchanter and a Potion Master. Not many knew about this and most believe I worked for the Ministry, but I didn't trust them as far as I could throw them. In it you find spells I have crafted, potion made or improved and charms to enhance life and created. I do not know if it will be much use to you but I want you use what you can. The necklace is a trunk in has 3 compartments, the first one is a living quarters ward to prevent anything magical or muggle from finding you. The next one is my library I have made acquired over the years and the last compartment is a standard trunk space charmed with auto-sort feature and an anti- wrinkle function for all clothes. The third compartment will prevent spill and damage to anything in it, so no ink on you book, as well hold seven years of school supplies comfortable. It has and auto shrink and grow capability and is only keyed to me and you so no one else can use it. In the first and second compartment are list feature._

_My angel, as I look at your sleep form and my heart break at I know you have suffered and it pains me that I cannot prevent when a little of your pain._

_This is all I can give now angel, I hope it is enough, please find a way to Gringotts and ask for Grivclaw, he is loyal to the Potter Family and will help you and Severus. _

_Be safe, my darling angel, and know that I am proud of you and will always love you, no matter what and never believe you are to be blamed for our deaths it wasn't fault Harold ._

_ With all the love in my heart,_

_ Mum_

_ Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans _

I look at the letter in my hand read a few more times, soaking up as much of the love I can feel from my mum's words. Soon it becomes too dark to read and I can't find the will to move. I begin to go over the letter in my head.

_She doesn't blame me, it's not my fault; my mum loves me, and tried to help me. Dumbledore is a bastard, Snape not a git and he's my godfather, and I need to leave my prison without alert the Order. I have a safe place stay and potions that will heal me. _

I grab the necklace seeing it as the streetlights shine through the window. I look at the necklace it's a lone silver chain with a black stone at the end. I touch the stone and watch it glow before a solid black trunk is before me. I notice instead of key ole there is a black stone. I touch it once more as I do I feel myself being scan and a prick on my finger, when I hear a male's voice coming from the trunk.

"**IDENTITY CONFORMATION COMPLETE- HAROLD JAMES POTTER IDENTIFY"**

"**BLOOD AND MAGICAL SIGNATURE CONFIRM" **

"**WILL COMMENCE INFORMATION TRANSFER NOW PLEASE WAIT … INFORMATION TRANSFER READY VOICE AGREEMENT IS REQUIRED?"**

I look at the trunk curiously for a moment. _Maybe mum enchanted the trunk? It reminds of a super computer made to assist the inventor from the movies Dudley watches._

"Yes" I tell the trunk.

"**VOICE AGREEMENT CONFIRMED… INFORMATION TRANSFER INITIATED."**

As I hold on to the stone I see a flash on images and information in the back of my mind. I learn my mum enchanted the trunk and the voice's name is Jenkins. How he is in charge of the trunk and will see to my need while in the trunk. He is a cross between a security guard and a house elf, mum set runes for natural magic to power him the same magic as the house elves. I learn of all the features of the first and second compartments. Then the flash information stops.

"**INFORMATION TRANSFER COMPLETE… Welcome back Master Potter."**

"Thank you Jenkins, please open the first compartment I must rest now."

"**Right away Master Potter"**

I listen to a mechanism engaged and watch the lid of the trunk open. I stand before the trunk and grab the case of potion, the book and the letter before I enter the trunk. I climb down the stairs and watch the lights come on. I find myself in a living room all done in black, red and silver. I move to the bedroom and watch the light turn on in the bedroom. I enter the bedroom and make a beeline for the king size bed. I place the case, book and letter on the nightstand and get in to bed, falling asleep before my head hits the pillow. _Thanks Mum._

**AN: So what do you think? Please let me know r & r… Happy Reading!**


	5. Meeting and Bonding

**Chapter 3: Meeting and Bonding**

**BPOV**

I around my room one last time making sure I haven't left anything behind. Two weeks have finally pasted and I am ready to leave. _I have finally graduated and I can finally meet Harry and Severus._

Gran's trunk was work of art and just what I needed. The trunk itself is silver and dark oak, which can shrink and change into a briefcase or to the size of a deck of cards and is weightless in all form to people with active magic. In the trunk I found seven compartments. The first one a wardrobe holding many gowns, cloaks, robes, skirts, dresses and shoes. When I tried on one of the robe it auto refitted to my size as if made for me. It is stocked with everything that Grans own as a witch her jewelry, her wand holsters, even different magical devices.

The second compartment is a potion cabinet holding finished potions and ingredients. I discovered it's a time cabinet which keeps everything at its freshest. The third is the potions lab fully loaded with equipment. The fourth and fifth compartments hold dueling chambers and warding rooms. Both with room warded for safety and protection. The sixth chamber is an apartment suite linked to every compartment in the trunk by a door, each door numbered for each compartment.

The seventh compartment, which is the largest room in the trunk, is the library. The library holds all Gran's book some written, many brought, and even some from the Conte family Vault. I spent most of my in this compartment learn everything I could get my hands on. I've studied books on magic, magical bonds and blocks, healing spell, charms, potions and runes. I have learned that my magic is easily controlled and I need very little effort to wield it. I am able to read a book of charms and use each spell on the first try. Runes I noticed are easily interpreted and after a week on study I am able to chain them together and work my way to wards. I study the potion ingredients and their reactions to each other but haven't made any potions due to the length of time needed to brew the more useful ones. Healing magic came easy to me. I read in one of the books that those with powerful passive magic make excellent healers. I have exhausted the library of all the resources on the subject. Learning every charm and spell I could find for only one reason and one reason only. _Harry._

My dreams of him have change a week ago they were constants and happened every night. Now they have stopped, from the moment I saw Harry touch the trunk from is mom. I still remember my last dream about him. He just got a box left from his mom and was reading a letter then he touch the necklace and activated the trunk and everything blanked out. Now I only here muffled indistinguishable voice that sound like Harry and see a field of darkness. Because of this change I am numb to the world once more. I have read book upon book to not rush and find Harry, to find and destroy this change.

I leave my room and head to the living room, am dressed and ready go. I am in a black gown made of acromantula silk, black dragon hide boots and have on a black cloak with a hood. I attach a wand holster attached to my arm holding my wand. My portkey is around my neck, Conte Heir ring on my finger and my trunk in the pocket of my dress as well as the letter I wrote for Harry and Severus. _I am ready._

I head downstairs and find Dad, Sue, Leah, Seth, and Jacob in the living room. I watch them look at me in sadness as I approach them. I had found out about the shifters months ago and became friends with Jacob and then Leah and set when they shifted as well. I recent told them of my heritage and my upcoming departure. They all understood but hated that I was leaving.

"So it's time." Charlie says to me. I nod my head unable to speak to make the situation better. I am squeezed enthusiastically my friends and Dad as hugs and goodbyes are exchanged. Soon everyone moves away as I begin to activate the portkey.

"Be safe, Bells." Dad tells once more.

"I will, Dad." I tell him before I activate the portkey and am whisked away in a whirl of color forcefully.

When everything stops moving I find myself landing in the middle a white marble building with granite floors and a high domed ceiling. The most prominent features of the building are the marble columns aligning the edges of the ceiling and the large arched windows along the walls. I walk far wall towards the goblin tellers, who are the desk between the columns.

"Benvenuti a Gringotts. Cosa vuoi? (Welcome to Gringotts. What do you want?)" The teller asks me when I reach him.

"Parli inglese? (Do you speak English)" I ask him the only Italian I know.

"Yes, what do you want?" He asks me a slight accent to his words.

"I need access to the Conte Vaults and a summary of what I have at this location." I tell him flashing the Conte Heir ring at him. I watch his eyes widen for a moment before he lead to another goblin. He talks in Gobbledegook for a moment before he leaves me with the goblin and walks away.

"This way please." The goblin says me before leading me down a hall. We come to a car on a track. The goblin enters the cart I follow him. The cart moves forward into a cavern increasing speed rapidly as we go passing multiple vaults. I remain silent and wait for my stop at my vault no longer scare of speed. The cart finally slows down and comes to stop. I look at the vault next to silver door with a sapphire shield and a tawny horse. The goblin get out of the cart and moves to the door I follow.

"This is the Conte Main Vault; place your hand on the shield it will open if you are worthy." I nod to him move forward placing my right hand on the vault door. I feel a prick on my hand as blood is taken and tingling sensation as my magic is tested. I watch the horse on the shield rear as the vault slides open.

When it open I notice the trunks line the edge of the side walls, bookcases extend from ceiling to floor are along the back wall, and tables hold multiple devices or potions. In the front is a pedestal with a ring floating over it. As I glance at the ring I feel a pull at my magic and move to the ring and exchange it for my heir ring on left hand. As soon as I slip on the ring feel myself drowning in information and a rush of magic. I learn the contents of my vaults, the location of the Conte family home, and the members of the Conte family only to know they're two: me and Charlie. As soon as the information dump is done with a slight headache I exit the vault ready to leave.

"Is there a way to access my money without coming here every time?" I as the goblin as we enter the cart and head to the surface.

"Yes, we have charmed money bag and wallets connected directly to your vault the wallet will become any currency at our exchange rate. It's 100 gallons for a bag and 200 for the wallet, 250 for both."

"I would like both."

I exit Gringotts and take in the sun with a black leather wallet and black suede money in my possession both key to me and me only with antitheft wards.

I move to my next step: getting Harry. I pause for a moment thinking how I can get him then I remember.

"Dobby, I am in need of your assistance, it if for Harry Potter." I state calling the house elf to me as I step into an alley out of sight.

POP!

Dobby appears before me.

"Missus call for Dobby to help Master Harry Potter Sir?" he questions as he looks at me.

"Yes, Dobby I did. I am Bella Swan I am a friend of Harry and am here to help him and Severus Snape."

"You will take Master Harry Potter Sir from mean old goat lemon man and thieving beaver and Wheezes?"

"Yes, need your help Dobby I need you to go to Harry and give him this letter and this pendant and then go to Severus Snape give him other letter, then bring Winky back here with you." I tell him taking the pendant from around my neck and handing it to him with the letters from my pocket.

"You know about Winky Master Harry's Belly?"

"Yes, now please hurry and return with her."

"Yes Dobby will." he says as he pops away.

As soon as he is gone I head down the road of Avira de Vicolo to buy clothes for Harry while I wait.

**HPOV **

Two weeks have gone by since I have had my mum's trunk. Two week since everything changed. After I took the potions I grew two inches and filled out more and gain color in my skin. In seem even mum's potion can't correct all the damage done to me by Dursleys.

Over the past few weeks I have reread all of my school books and a chunk of mum's books. I read her potion book and gain a better understanding of which ingredients mixed with what and made a table for each ingredient learning the proper sight, smell and texture and other properties for each ingredient. As well how the level of acidity and how the preparation of the ingredient could change the potion from the potency to the reaction time of the potions. I have also read about enchantments and discover why mum loved it so much.

The trunk has been a life saver the Dursleys leave me alone, Jenkins provides food and water, and I am finally able to study as much I desire. I no longer am forced to limit my intellect to protect myself. I am able to sleep every night dreamless.

I haven't dream of anything since I been in the trunk and find myself longing for Bella. To meet her, to see her in person, to know someone will stand with me.

To forget the hollow longing that fills my empty aching heart, I spend endless days in the library. I have read every book I put my hand on; from Elven History to Goblin Culture, Transfiguration, Charms, and so much more.

I am reading a book on House Elves when I hear pop.

I look up from my book to find Dobby before me.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" I ask him only for him to shove a pendant and letter into my hands

"Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is sorry to bother you, but Master Harry's Belly called Dobby and Dobby is here to help Master Harry's Belly is waiting for Master Harry. Dobby must leave Master Harry's Belly has more for Dobby to do. Dobby will see Master Harry soon." Dobby says as he pop out of the room.

"_Master Harry's Belly… What's going on?"_

I open the letter given to me and read it

_Harry,_

_I know you and have seen you and your life in my dreams as you have seen mine. They have recently stopped and I don't know why. I have graduate high school and am in the wizarding world. The pendant is a family portkey and will bring you to Gringotts Italian Branch which gives us plenty of time of talk before Dumbledore tries to find you. The activate word is INVICTUS. I know you hate portkeys but it is the only way to get you to me. And the bird club can't enter Wizarding Italy without cause and searching for Harry Potter is not one of them. I have read if you are complete still and keep your knees slightly bent the journey is smoother and you land on your feet._

_Please come soon, I wished to meet you for so long._

_Bella_

"_BELLA! It's from Bella! She came, she here, she came for me and she cares. I have to meet her."_

I rush out of my trunk and back into my room I grab all of my belongings from around the room and place them in the trunk compartment of my trunk. I leave my old trunk and clothes only taking everything else. Soon everything is packed; I close my trunk and press my finger to the stone on the trunk. It glows once and my trunk turns into a necklace. I place it around my neck and grab the pendant from Bella. I take a deep breath and close my eyes and relax.

"INVICTUS." I say activating the port key. Soon I am jerked by the hook at my navel and lost in a spectrum of colors. Then the movement is stopped and I am standing on solid ground. _It worked! _I open my eyes and find myself in the white building of Gringotts. I notice the differences from the British Branch the building is more open and light and the goblin walk with dignity and straight shoulders as they work.

As I look around and see if I can find Bella, I hear a female voice in my mind.

"_Will he come…Harry…know…"_

I turn to the entrance and move outside toward the voice. I the out the door and into the sun for the first time in month and in to a side alley when I see her as she walks toward me out of the shadows. Her face is pale with dark circle around her cold brown eye. Her hair is dull brown and pulled into a tight braid at the base of her neck, she is dressed in a black dress with a black clock over it, her black boots clang on the stoned ground as she walks towards me. I notice she is holding a small wrapped package in her hand.

"Bella!"

**BPOV**

"_I am glad that's done I hope he likes them."_

I just finished finding clothes for Harry. I purchased three pair of dragon hide pants all in black in different styles, five silk shirts in blood red, silver, black, dark blue, and emerald as well as five over robes of the same colors. Two pairs of dragon hide boot, one ankle length and the other knee length. And one deep hooded black cloak warded to prevent anyone from seeing your face. All the clothes are spelled to auto refit, anti-tear, anti-wrinkle. All of my purchases are in a shrunken package ready for Harry.

As I turn into alley that leads to Gringotts I begin to feel feeling I can't associate with my own: Longing, worry and overwhelming emptiness.

"Bella!" I someone call me name.

I look up and I see him near the entrance of the alley, Harry. His black hair is wild sticking in every direction. His skin is a pasty white, with black rings around his empty green eyes. His thin frame is dress in rags of his obese cousin and as approach him I see he only as tall as my chin. On his neck is silver chain with a black pendant and my pendant is grasped in his hand. I place my package in my pocket and rush to him.

"Harry, you're here!" I say to him as I run to him pulling him into my arms he does the same to me. As soon as we touch each other I feel all of his feelings hit me. His joy, happiness, and love for me, his emptiness, sadness, and love for his family, his betrayal and angry at Dumbledore, his so called friends, and his relatives, and his understanding of Voldemort. He shudders in my arms as I feel his pain as he is overwhelm by me thoughts. I relax my mind and empty it of all thoughts. Then I whisper softly in my mind.

'_Are you alright, Harry?'_

He nods his head and relaxes against me his thin frame light. He rests his head on my shoulder. I send him my love and joy that he is here with me and he does the same though our link. We just continue to hold one another taking comfort in the others presence.

"POP!"

We both look down and there's a bouncing Dobby and a sullen Winky, looking at us expectantly.

"Master Harry Potter Sir is here! Master Harry's Belly Dobby finished the task you had for Dobby. And has brought Winky yes Dobby has." Dobby says as he bounces.

"Miss Dobby says you want Winky?" Winky asks as she pulls her ears and looks at me hopefully.

I release Harry from my arms and kneel before the house elves and place a hand on Winky's head rub it gently.

"Yes, Winky I want to bond you to my family like Dobby is bond to Harry." I tell her.

I watch her brown eyes widen and tears well up in them.

"You want Winky as your house elf?" she asks tearfully.

"Yes, Winky I do." Tell her as she throws herself at my chest crying. I watch Harry reassure Dobby that he's not mad and happy to have Dobby as his House elf.

"I wish you would have told me. I recent read how house elves are a shadow of their former self the True Elves."

"Before there were wizards and witches there were mages and warlocks. A sect of warlocks came and invaded the elven land and cities of earth in jealous of their magic and desire of the power the elves fought back and were winning when the warlock in a last desperate attempt placed a blood curse on the elves taking their own lives. The curse worked attacking a majority of the elf making them slave to the magic of humans to survive. What once was a powerful nation was reduces to a few hundred that left their home realm to prevent themselves from slave of the same fate as their brethren. I have found that in an old family tomb to break the curse or override it you must be claimed by human magic as an equal. I haven't found a bond that would work." Harry tells Dobby sadly as he smile gentle at him.

As I listen to Harry I begin to remember a book in my library on bonds. I watch Harry look at me as he catches that thought.

'_I know of a ritual that shall work it's the kinship ritual. It is considered dark and we would be breaking many laws but it will work. Are you willing, Harry?'_

"Yes Bella, Dobby is a friend and he has not betrayed me I will help for all he done for me."

I nod and stand pickup Winky in my arms as her tear begin to fade and she wrap her arms around my neck. I take out my trunk move deeper into the alley to not be seen then I place notice me not charm around us. I open my trunk and step in the ritual chamber. A grey stone floor with a runic circle burned into the ground a pedestal in the center holding the ritual knives and basins. The walls and ceiling are white marble with protection wards and the door to the apartment suite is on the far wall. I stand outside of the circle and look down at Winky.

"Winky, Dobby I know of a ritual that will break the curse but it only will work once Harry and I are not able to create more than two willing bonds beside the mate bond. One is all between me and Harry and this bond we create with you will be a kinship bond. If we tried any more it would destroy our core and we would either die or out core would explode and kill those around us. If this works Dobby you will be a member of the Potter Family and Winky will be a member of the Conte Family. The bond will be Liege Lord to Vassal. Harry and I will owe you our family protection and a home in return for you fealty to or family.

Once this ritual is complete you will awaken you elven heritage and the memories of your ancestor will come to you. Your magic will no longer depend on Harry or me, but you will know when we need your assistance or help. Their will exchange blood making the curse invalid and harry and I have a small potential for elfish magic if trained and our feature might change a little. Are you willing Dobby? Winky?"

"Yes!" They both say Dobby bouncing smiling at Harry as Winky smiles happily at me.

"Alright, Dobby, Winky check Harry and me for any unwilling bonds connect to us." I tell them placing Winky on the ground. I feel a wave of magic hit me as Winky snaps her fingers.

"You are clean Mistress." Winky tells me. I smile at her and glance at Harry I watch him glow pink, purple and then blue before he stops.

"Master Harry is good now, the mean, old goat's tracking and compulsion bonds are gone. Dobby released them. Dobby can't remove the link with snake man but Dobby closed it. Is that alright Master Harry?"

"Yes Dobby, you did perfect." He tells him as I feel his anger at Dumbledore rise.

'_Calm down, Harry you will get him for what he has done.' _I tell him send him calm though our bond.

I feel his anger fade and he look into my eyes for a moment before he nods he hand me my pendant still in his hand I place it on my neck.

"Harry and Dobby will be first then Winky and me." I tell them. I begin to go over the ritual in my head send Harry all of the instructions.

Harry leads Dobby to the center of the runic circle. Once they are there Harry cut his left palm and Dobby does the same when Harry hand him the knife. Harry places the knife back on the pedestal.

Harry and Dobby grasp their hand together the combined blood drops on to the ground hit the rune for family in the center.

The runic circle comes to life the runic start glowing in red and silver and I can fill the magic in the air. Then he began to say the ritual words.

"Yr wyf fi, Harold James Potter, cymryd hyn i fod yn melltithio fy nhŷ, i mewn i fy nheulu, mynd ag ef fel fy perthynas agosaf, gwaed i waed, hud i hud, newid yr hyn sydd wedi'i wneud, yn ôl yr hyn a gollwyd o ganlyniad i ble y mae'n perthyn. Felly brycheuyn fod."( I, Harold James Potter, take this cursed being into my house, into my family, taking him as my kin, blood to blood, magic to magic, change what has been done, return what lost to where it belongs. So mote it be.)

As soon as Harry is done with the word a blinding light rise from the runes and magic wash over me. I hear the sound of shattered glass and then the magic slowly fades. I open my eye slowly seeing the blinding light is gone and I look towards Harry and Dobby.

Where once stood a three foot, bat eared, wrapped looking creature, is a five foot tall boy who appears to be mid teens. He is dressed in a silver calf length boots with black pant tuck into his boots, and tunic with a black leaf on the sleeve with a silver design over it. On his the left side of his chest is the Potter Family Crest. A red shield with a roaring silver thestal on it the words "LA FAMLIA AVANT TOUT"(Potter Family Motto, Family before all)in red on a silver ribbon under the shield. His skin is creamy white and has a healthy glow to it, his hair is pale silver falling to is waist. His face is beautiful; oval with full cheeks, thin lips and a straight nose, his eyes are no longer tennis ball green,but a lovely sea green with a silver ring around the iris. I can make out the pointed tip of his ear peak out from under his hair.

I watch Harry and Dobby exam themselves and each other seeing the changes. Harry hair is flat on his head brushes the nape of is neck and his ears are slightly point. I notice the dark circle around his eyes are gone and i watch him take off is glass. And feel a burst of sudden joy from him and know he can see without them. I watch Dobby launch himself at Harry and hug him.

"Thank you , Thank You for freeing me Harry!" Dobby exclaims as he hugs Harry his voice no longer squeaky but a beautiful tenor.

I watch Dobby pull away and kneel before Harry. His hand on his heart.

"I am Dublin Silveraen of Glenvine. I swear my fealty to the Most Ancient and Honorable Potter Family and to my Liege Lord Harold James Potter as long as my Liege shall live and his descendant loyal. So mote it be."

I feel surprise and dismay coming from Harry. I send him calm.

'_Harry accept, Dublin is only reaffirming his loyalty to you. He care for you greatly it would shame him if you don't accept his oath'_

I watch his eye meet mine before returning to Dublin and then is resignation.

"So mote it be."

I feel the left over magic encirle them and bind them to there oath. Te ligt goes out and the magic leaves.

Harry pulls Dublin to his feet telling him that that was the last time he would ever do that. They walk out of the runic circle.

I pull the package i bought earlier from my pocket and hand it to Harry.

"I brought you some clothes you can change in the apartment it is though that door. Winky and I will do our ritual while you change."

"Alright thank you, Bella." He tells me sincerely, i feel a wave of love from him as he heads to the door Dublin trailing after him.

I turn to Winky and smile.

"Are you ready Winky?"

"Yes Mistress Bella." She says as I lead her into the runic circle.

**(Hogwarts earlier)**

**SPOV (Severus)**

I had just seat down after brewing the blood replenishisers and bruise balm when I hear a pop in my quarters. I turn and see a House elf hold a letter in front of me.

"Dobby has a letter for Snapey Sir from Master Harry's Belly." The house named Dobby tells me holding out the letter to me. I take the letter and watch him pop away.

"_What is this about?" _I wonder as I open the letter.

_Mr. Severus Snape,_

_You don't know me but i was told to help you by my grandmother. Her name was Carina Aura Black-Conte she wrote that she was friends with your mother Eileen Prince. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I have just found out the truth of my grandmother and who my grandfather is, which I won't tell you for it isn't save to write in a letter. I am now in the wizarding world and wish to meet you meet you. Mu grandmother wanted me to meet you. I will meet you at Gringotts at the British Branch. Go to the teller and tell him__"Pluto rises as Mercury shows his face" and ask for a private room. I should be at Gringotts sometime today. I hope I will meet you there._

_Isabella Swan_

I sit down hard in a chair and read over the letter for the fourth time. _'Carina didn't die of child birth and he granddaughter wants to meet me!'_

I place my head in my hand and under me finger over my face. I have hoped Carina was alive she was like a mother to me after Mum died. Do I go meet her? What to do?

I go she is my last connect to my family I have already alienated Lily's son who should have been like a nephew. I won't do the same to Isabella. I quickly burn the letter and then move around and get ready to go. I grab a dark cloak with a hood and cover me face then I move to my floo go to Gringotts.

As soon as I exit the floo I head to goblin tellers. I find one free and head toward him. He looks up at me his eye cold.

"Pluto rises as Mercury shows his face." I whisper to the teller I watch his eyes widen in shock and he calls one of the other goblins to him in Gobbledegook. I watch them talk back a forth for a moment before one of them turn to me.

"Sir would kindly follow me this way." One of the goblins says to me in a respectful I have never heard from a goblin.

"Certainly." I move and follow the goblin down a hall and am ushered into an elegant siting room, with a table and chairs in the center.

I take a sit at one of the chairs and a tray of tea and biscuit appear before me. I take a cuppa and some biscuit and wait for what is to come.

**HPOV**

I have just finished dressing and Dublin burn my old clothes when I hear the door open. I look up and Bella and Winky walk into the room.

Winky now is 4'8" tall and is dressed in emerald and brown dress and brown boots. On the left breast of her dress is a crest that I know is the Conte Family Crest sapphire shield and a tawny rearing horse with the word "INVICTUS" in tawny above it. Her skin is a golden tan and her hair is chocolate brown falling to her hips. Her face is heart shaped with high cheek bone her lips are plump and her eyes a dark hazel brown as shine bright with joy.

"Hello, Harry, Dublin I am Elvira Wintergreen of Fern Grotto. I am pleased to meet you. "

"Hello Elvira" I greet her.

"Suilaid, Elvira" Dublin greet her, in what I know is Elven, as he walk up to her.

"Suilaid Dublin" Elvira replies her happily.

"You look good Harry." Bella says as she walks up to me. I choose to wear the knee high boots, one of the pants, the emerald silk shirt and a black robe. I hand the cloak around my shoulder and Dublin sent the other clothes to my trunk.

"Thank you Bella you look good as well."

I take in her changes her hear is dark brown and shining, her skin healthy looking and bright her eye are still cold but they are warm as she gaze at me lovingly. And the dark rings around her eyes are gone.

"Alright everyone we need to head to Gringotts, England. We will floo there and meet someone when we get there. Dublin, Elvira no magic for a day your magic needs to settle before it can be used. You should be feeling extremely joyful right now, but once the magic settles you will feel calmer." She tells them, I watch Dublin and Elvira laugh with joy. I watch Bells move around and grab two cloaks. One she hand to Dublin the other Elvira. I watch them put them on and see the cloak re-size to fit their small statue.

Bella moves to the exit and put here hood up. I grab her hand and she exits the trunk wit Dublin and Elvira following after us smiling happily.

Everyone put up their hoods as we're outside once more. Bella shrink her trunk and place it in her pocket. We make our way to Gringotts and head towards the floo connection.

Bella step in with Elvira and hold her close floo powder in her hand.

'_Stand tall and don't move and you exit smoothly, shut your eyes if it helps'_ she thinks to me briefly.

"GRINGOTTS DIAGON ALLEY" she says dropping the powder. She is gone in green flames.

Then I grasp some floo powder and step in to the fireplace with Dublin by my side. I hold him to me roll my shoulder and back stand up straight. I shut my eye as follow Bella's advice.

"GRINGOTTS DIAGON ALLEY"I say clears and am whisked away.

**AN: so what do you think?**


	6. Gringotts

**AN: Reminder Dobby is now Dublin Silveraen, and Winky is Elvira Wintergreen. Enjoy. **

**Also ₲= Gallons, ₴= Sickles, and ₭= Knuts**

**Chapter 4: Gringotts**

**HPOV**

Soon the motion stops and I am not thrust down on the ground like normally I am. I open my eyes find myself upright in the floo. I swiftly exit the floo with Dublin and head towards Bella and Elvira.

"Thank you Bella." Thanking her for the advice as we head to the goblin tellers. I begin to realize since meeting Bella in person. The hollowness I felt before has faded and I am no longer empty. I feel great joy and happiness that she is finally here and adding Dublin and Elvira I feel even better. I can only hope they won't leave.

'_Harry I will never leave, you're stuck with me.' _She sends through our bond, feeling the change in my emotions. I smile to myself pushing my fears away.

We've reach a goblin teller, he looks up at us in distain. I watch Bella whisper something to him and watch his features shift to respect. He calls a goblin to him and we are lead down a hall. Soon we come to a door that opens into a sitting room. As soon as I enter the room I notice it is occupied. Sitting at the table is Snape. I watch him with suspension, remembering his treatment of me but I also begin take my mother's letter into consideration. I look at him and take in his appearance. His skin is pale with a grey tint to it, he is dressed in shabby black robe, his shoulder length hair is oily from potion fumes and lies heavily on his head shoulders, his nose hooked and crooked from being broken. But his eyes, where they once were filled with loathing, now show loneliness, weariness and hope. I look at him now and can believe my mother's words about him and find myself willing to give him a chance.

We walk into the room and each of us takes a seat across from Snape. I watch Bella take off her hood and Dublin, Elvira, and I do the same. I watch his eyes widen in surprise as he look at us his gaze lingering on me and Bella for a moment.

"Mr. Snape I know you have questions and recognize one of my companions, I must ask you to wait." Bella tell him as he opens his mouth to speak.

Bella stands and turns to the goblin and bows to him.

"Master Goblin, I have reason to believe Mr. Snape has unwilling bonds and charms on him. If you would check him and remove them you will have my gratitude."

I watch the goblin nod and bow to Bella as she returns the bow. He walks to Severus and waves a hand over him. Severus lights up in pink, purple, blue, and green before the lights die down. I watch as the goblin produces a piece of parchment and place his hand on it. It glows once and he hand it to Severus.

"Mr. Snape I have taken off all bonds and charms I can, I detect some blocks on you and that revolting mark is still with you. If we do a blood examination and magic testing I can find out what blocks and know more you can have them done for a fee of course do you want them?" the goblin questions.

"Yes, for both of us as well as an examination by a goblin healer for each of us." I answer for Snape as I watch horror come over his face his eyes remain glued to the parchment.

"As well as inheritance examination" Bella adds. The goblin nods and bows to us and leaves out the door closing it behind him.

I leave my sit and move to Severus. I gentle pry his hands from the parchment. I watch him stare in to the distance, as I read it.

**Severus Tobias Snape**

**Bond**

**Caster- how many**

**Compulsion Loyalty Bond**

**Albus Dumbledore- 100**

**Tracking Charms**

**Alastor Moody-15**

**Albus Dumbledore-30**

**Spells**

**Caster- how many-(against whom)**

**Repulsion and Abhorrence Charms**

**Albus Dumbledore-70 (Tom M. Riddle)**

**Albus Dumbledore-150 (Harry J. Potter)**

**Albus Dumbledore-90 (Remus J. Lupin)**

**Albus Dumbledore-70 (Sirius O. Black)**

**Albus Dumbledore-30 (James Potter)**

I feel fury build up in me as I finish reading the parchment. I hand it to Bella and look down at Snape,_ no_ Severus. I see nothing but betrayal and sadness in is eye and realize he had trusted Dumbledore.

I kneel before him and take his potion stained hands in mine and look up at him.

"Severus" I call to him. The broken man meets my gaze.

"He will pay for what he has done both to you and me. Mum left me letter she told me to trust you. I do I don't blame you for what has happen and it is in the past. We can start over again and I'll get to know you as the brother of my Mum's heart."

"I would like that Harry, I am sorry" he tells me sincerely.

"I have forgiven you Severus."

I stand and next to him. I glance up at Bella and notice the anger in her eyes as she looks at the parchment. I watch her eyes feel her trying to calm her emotions though our bond. When she opens her eyes they are cold and a hard glint is present in them.

"Severus let me tell why we are here." Bella says trying to calm down. Then she explains everything the Cullens, the dreams, her accidental magic, and the letter from her grandmother. As soon as she I done I tell him my story, of the betrayal of the Light, my dreams and nightmares and the trunk from my mum.

As soon as I finish my story the door opens and a group of goblins walk in. The one at the lead has crest of his chest I recognize it as the symbol of the goblin prince, the golden ornamented crown on silver shied with two crossed swords. He is slightly taller than the goblin he is leading his skin a darker tan than the others. His ears and nose pointed and his eyes are dark brown instead of black like the others. Instead of being bald black hair cover his head comes to his nape slick back from his face. Sharp looking white teeth are visible as he being to talk.

"I am sorry for the delay I have gathered the best of our healers to look at you today."

"Excuse me, Your Highness I do not mean to interrupt you but why have are we receiving your best service and use of your time," I ask him giving him a respectful bow.

I watch the goblin prince pause as he walks into the room and stare at me in surprise as well as the goblins behind him.

"Mr. Potter, I you are the first wizard to recognize and acknowledge this crest in a very long time. To answer your question you and your friends have request sanctuary for a goblin friend. The room you are now in is one of Gringotts strongest warded rooms and will protect you from all wizarding magic and any creature magic that is not connected to you. Also because you are a goblin friend it is my duty to oversee all of the services needed to help any goblin friend, but it also my pleasure to assist you. You Mr. Potter have treated my people with nothing but respect since the being and your friend are also treated us in the same esteem. You may call me Rangott, Mr. Potter.

"Only if you call me Harry, Rangott," I tell him bow respectfully. He nods to me and move to the head of the table and takes a seat. The goblins move and place what they are carrying on the table.

"Prince Rangott, what is a goblin friend?" Bella asks him.

"Lady Conte, a goblin friend is a witch or wizard who has done a favor for Gringotts or has gained the favor of the Goblin Nation. You are considered a goblin friend because the Late Lady Carina Conte was considered one. She ensured that the management and operations of Gringotts Italy remain separate from the Ministry and ensured that a bill was passed for Goblins to gain citizenship and civil rights in Magical Italy. Because of this she was grant goblin friend status and it is extend to her successor and family. Only the passphrase and the Conte Signet ring are needed as confirmation of your status. Please call me Rangott Lady Conte, all of you." Rangott says glancing at Severus, Dublin and Elvira.

"Call me Bella, Rangott" She tells him.

"Severus."

"Dublin."

"Elvira."

I watch as Rangott gaze lingers on Dublin and Elvira for a moment and stare at them in surprise.

"Much time has passed since a true Eldar have graced goblin land. Mae govannen, Hîni. (Well met, Children.)

"Mae govannen, Mellon" Elvira replies with a grin.

"Gîl síla na lû govaded." (A star shines on the time of our meeting) Dublin says smiling and bowing slightly from his seat.

Rangott nods to them and begin to direct the goblins to each of us. Soon six goblins surround Bella, Severus and me and two are near Elvira and Dublin.

"Severus, Bella, Harry you each will have a blood examination, an inheritance analysis, and a health evaluation. While both Dublin and Elvira will get a blood and magical status assessment. The blood examination will inform you of any active gifts, substances found in your blood, and if creature blood is presence in your blood as well as what kind. The inheritance analysis will tell of your status and titles if any and eligible title that can be obtain if available. It will also tell of the vaults that you have access to current stocks and total monetary vault of all available vaults. The health evaluation will list your overall health, the blocks placed on you, the major conditions that affect you and a solution to correct the damage done. Lastly, the blood magical status assessment will list the residence available to you, your full heritage and entitlements and all gift available to you. This test can only be used on a fully developed and unblocked magical core. I can sense that Dublin and Elvira are the only ones capable now."

"Rangott how come I have never heard of any of this test before? " Severus asks him astonishment coloring his voice.

"Severus, these test are consider illegal by the British Ministry of Magic due to the heavy use of blood magic and the goblin magic that is required for each of them. Also many witches and wizard would never trust goblins with their blood or believe goblins are capable of anything other than being monsters let alone intelligent. These tests are only available to goblin friend or to the wealthy that have sworn a vow of secrecy not to divulge any information on what has taken place when they take part in any of these test."

I begin to think on his words and realize they are true the British Magical public are sheep and will believe anything that is said by the Ministry and in the Daily Prophet. Also it is common for the public to hold on to their stereotypes and prejudice against all magical creatures and beings even the non-magical in their isolationistic society.

I feel my thoughts flow though my bond with Bella and feel her understanding and anger flow back.

'_We are going to fix this Ministry and the laws for magical creatures and beings here.' _ I nod to her agreeing.

"Rangott I ready for these test and will accept any help available from you and your people. I would also like for you to take the full payment for these tests from the Conte Main vault; I will be paying all of us." Bella tells him. I watch Rangott look at Bella in surprise.

"Bella the cost of these tests all together cost roughly 200,000,000₲. Are you certain you wish to pay for them when you able to get them free."

'_I will pay for these Harry, later you can cover the next large purchase we'll need once your money is save from the old man.'_ She tells me feeling my hurt pride.

"Prince Rangott, I wish to buy the services that you have offered us. In offering us these tests and allowing us use of your most qualified, as well as oversee these procedures personally. I couldn't accept your service and feel that they are charity and be uncomfortable in not purchasing such excellent service."

I watch Rangott stare at Bella for a moment judging her sincerity. I watch him bow to her in acknowledgement and then he waves his hand. The goblins surround us are put in to motion.

"Mr. Potter, will you please look this way," a rough voice says in my ear.

I turn my head to a goblin dressed in white with a crest of an emerald serpent entwined on a brown staff on a field of gold.

"I am Healer Clavwar; I will be responsible for your treatments during these procedures. There are three pieces of parchment in front of you."

I glance down and notice three sheets spread out in front of me. The Left one is light red, the center one is light brown and the one on the right is white with a green trim.

"On the red one I need you to drip seven drop of blood from your middle finger in the center." Clavwar tells me, handing me a crystal dagger handle first.

I take the dagger and cut the specified finger. As soon as I break my skin with the dagger no pain is felt. I drip seven drop of blood on the center of the parchment. As soon as I am finished I feel magic heavy in the air and watch as my blood is soak up into the parchment and the red color slowly brighten.

"Mr. Potter …"

"Clavwar you can call me Harry." I tell him as I turn my attention to him." I watch his eye widen in surprise before he collects himself.

"Harry on the center parchment you need to cut the center of your palm of your right hand and press into the parchment, giving your birth name as you do."

Clavwar hands me a silver knife, as I notice I have been relieved of the dagger I once used and that the cut on my finger is healed.

I take the knife left in my left and cut a line into my palm.

"Harold James Potter." I quickly say as I press my bleeding hand into the center parchment.

I feel someone gently ease the knife from my hand this time and replace it with a vial.

"Harry you can remove your hand from the parchment" Clavwar tells me. I lift my hand from the brown parchment and watch it flash gold once before settling down. I glance at Clavwar and wait for further instructions.

"Harry, take the vial and place it on the table." I do as he tells me and place it on the table. I watch him run a finger over the mouth of the vial and then the sides chanting under his breath. The vial gives off strong feeling of magic after he is finished chanting.

"The edge of the vial is sharpened, now run your fingers starting with your thumb, index, middle, ring and pinky finger each one at a time along the edge of the vial in a single circle. Start with your left hand and then your right hand and then you can leave."

I do as he tells me once again I can feel the cut but not the pain. I just finish my last finger along the vial when it begins to glow bright green. I look at my hand and find it completely healed with no sign of the cuts. I glance up and notice Severus and Bella are also finished and a leaving their seats. Elvira and Dublin are by the door conversing with Prince Rangott. I leave my seat and join them with Severus and Bella beside me.

"Please join me in my office for dinner then we will return here for the results of the tests." Prince tells us opening the door.

I nod to him and follow him as he leads us out of the seating room and into the hall.

* * *

><p>We had just finished dinner and were enjoy a cuppa when a goblin walks in and stated that he tests are ready to be read.<p>

Prince Rangott nods to him and dismisses the goblin. We all stand and head back to the meeting room. Once we enter the meeting room everyone takes their seats. I watch a tray of tea and scones appear in the middle of the table as take or places. I seat between Severus and Bella and across from Elvira and Dublin. Prince Rangott is at the head with a stack of papers in front of him. I notice five other goblins are seated at the remaining seats and spot Clavwar among them.

"Do any of you wish for the results of these tests to remain private among you or would you share the results with those in this room?" Rangott asks us.

I look at everyone at the table and then to my comrades I get a nod from Dublin and Elvira and from Bella and Severus I see their agreement in their eyes.

"Rangott we will share the results this way it will save time and the others might provide insight on whatever we find that is new to us." I tell him nod towards the seated goblins."

"Very well, I thank you for your trust in us that you would ask us for advice and help." Prince Rangott tells us bowing his head toward me and my comrades. I what him make a sign over the stack of paper then fling his hand towards everyone at the table. I watch a copy of the stack of papers is front of everyone.

I grab the top sheet and begin to read.

**Blood and Magical Status Assessment**

**Name: Dublin Silveraen of Glenvine**

**Birthday: 21 February**

**Parents: Luria Noxialla and Duerin Silveraen of Glenvine**

**Age (physical age): 38 (14)**

**Race: Eldar/Elf**

**Classification: Light; Full-blooded Elf**

**Known As: Kala Eldar, Vassal of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Heir Of: Clan Noxialla of Glenvine**

**Member Of: the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Gifts: Kala Magic, Thought Magic**

**Property Owned: None**

**Total Liquid Assets: 37,500,000,000₲**

**Blood and Magical Status Assessment**

**Name: Elvira Wintergreen of Ferngrotto**

**Birthday: 13 September**

**Parents: Elerias Wintergrass of Dust Burin and Verillo Greenfrost of Ferngrotto**

**Age (physical age): 36 (13)**

**Race: Eldar/Elf**

**Classification: Dark; Full-blooded Elf**

**Known As: Mori Eldar, Vassal of the Most Ancient and Wise Conte Family**

**Heir Of: Clan Greenfrost of Ferngrotto**

**Member Of: the Most Ancient and Wise Conte Family **

**Gifts: Mori Magic, Wish Magic**

**Property Owned: None**

**Total Liquid Assets: 62,000,000,000₲**

**Blood Examination**

**Isabella Maria Swan-Conte**

**Blood Detection: Vampire Venom (Mystic)**

**Creature Inheritance Detected: Yes**

**Possible Inheritance: Vampire (Mystic), Succubus, Druid, Necromancer,** **Air Elemental,** **Sylph, Naga, Light Sprite, Dark Veela, Water Nymph, Shadow Daemon, Dark Elf**

**Active Gifts: Wish magic, Rune Reader, Mind Magic (Occlumency)**

**Inheritance Analysis**

**Active Claims: Slytherin, Conte, Gaunt-Riddle**

**Eligible to Claims: Emrys-Ambrosius, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Black, Marillis, Volturi**

**Available vaults: Slytherin Library Vault,** **Slytherin Family Vault, Slytherin Heir Vault, Conte Family Vault (Italy branch), Conte Main Vault (Italy), Gaunt Family Vault, Riddle Vault**

**Stocks (amount owned): Incanto e Fascino Negozio -Enchantment and Charms Store (40%)** **Terra Speziale-** **Earth Apothecary (100%), Borgins and Burke (40%)**

**Total liquid asset available: 11,253,100,000₲, 128,400,911₴, 5,030,000₭**

**Health Evaluation**

**Isabella Marie Swan-Conte**

**Age: 17**

**Conditions (amount of body affected/health affected):**

**Maltreatment (50%)**

**-Dehydrated (30%)**

**-Insomnia (20%)**

**Bone Breaks (40%)**

**Muscle Damaged (20%)**

**Nerve Damage (5%)**

**Blocks****- amount of block left (Caster):**

**Active Magic- 60% (CABC) **

**Passive Magic- 25 % (CABC)**

**Creature Inheritance- 91% (Natural Suppressed)**

**Mind Magic- 50% (Natural Suppressed)**

**Wandless Magic- 100% (CABC)**

**Wish Magic- 45% (Natural Suppressed)**

**Rune Reader- 40% (Natural Suppressed)**

**Magical Links/Bonds- To/By Whom-How Formed- What Link/Bond is Attached to- Amount of Magic Drained if Any (Type of Bond/Link)**_In Chronological Order_

**Passio Amoris- HJP- Natural (Soul Magic) - Mind/Soul Bond (Empathic) - **_**Shared**_** 10% (Sibling/Kin) Incomplete**

**Kinship - EW- Blood Magic (Ritual) – Blood/Family Magic- **_**Family Magic**_** 50% (Lady/Vassal)**

**Overall Health:**** Fair**

**Solution Needed:**** Light Restoration Regime/ Omega Cleansing Ritual /Awakening Rite**

**Blood Examination**

**Severus Tobias Snape**

**Blood Detection: Vampire Blood (Subterranean) Were Saliva (Wolf; Suppressed)**

**Creature Inheritance Detected: Yes**

**Possible Inheritance: Water Nymph, Naiad, Dryad, Sylph, Vampire (Subterranean), Lycan**

**Active Gifts: Flight,** **Occlumens, Legilimens, Potions Prodigy**

**Inheritance Analysis**

**Active Claims: Evans, Prince, Snape**

**Eligible to Claims: Nimue, DuLac**

**Available vaults: Evans Lord Vault, Evans Family Vault, Prince Family vault, Prince Main Vault, Snape Family Vault, Snape Vault**

**Stocks (amount owned): Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary (49%), Potage Cauldrons (51%), Magical Menagerie (20%)**

**Total liquid asset available:** **1****3,407,100,000₲, 16,040,021₴, 907,000₭**

**Health Evaluation**

**Severus Tobias Snape**

**Age: 37**

**Conditions (amount of body affected):**

**Nerve Damage (80%)**

**Muscle Damage (80%)**

**Bone Damage (70%)**

**Scarring (70%)**

**Maltreatment (80%)**

**-Malnutrition (50%)**

**-Dehydrated (30%)**

**Blocks****- amount of block left (Caster):**

**Creature Inheritance- 100% (AWPBD)**

**Active Magic- 40% (AWPBD) **

**Passive Magic- 70 % (AWPBD)**

**Healing Effect- 50% (AWPBD)**

**Flight- 30% (AWPBD)**

**Potions Prodigy- 30% (AWPBD)**

**Mind Control: Empathy- 60% (Natural Suppressed)**

**Magical Links/Bonds- To/By Whom-How Formed- What Link/Bond is Attached to- Amount of Magic Drained if Any (Type of Bond/Link)**_In Chronological Order_

**Kinship - LMEP- Blood Magic (Ritual) – Blood/Family Magic- **_**Family Magic**_** 50% (Sibling/Kin)** **Blocked/ Obliviated AWPBD**

**Subordinate/ Slave - TMR-Willing Submission/Sacrifice (Partial) - Magical Core/Soul Link (Tattoo) - 30% Closed (Parasitic/Slave Link)**

**Compère - LMEP- Magic (Ritual) - Heart Magic/Family Magic- **_**Heart Magic**_** 15% (Godfather) Blocked/** **Obliviated AWPBD **

**Magic/Will Suppression - AWPBD- Unwilling Participant –Magic/Mind- 40% Closed (Overlord/ Servant)**

**Overall Health:**** Dreadful**

**Solution Needed:**** Heavy Restoration Regime/ Omega Cleansing Ritual/ Y.R.T.C.** **Awakening Rite**

**Blood Examination**

**Harold James Potter**

**Blood Detection: Basilisk Venom, Phoenix Tears**

**Creature Inheritance Detected: Yes**

**Possible Inheritance: Fey, Necromancer, Fire Elemental, Dryad, Earth Elf, Vampire (Ancient), Dark Siren, Light Veela, Snake Daemon, Wiccan, Shadow Daemon, Light Elf**

**Active Gifts: Metamorphmagus, Parseltongue, Wandless Magic **

**Inheritance Analysis**

**Active Claims: Gryffindor, Evans, Potter **

**Eligible to Claims: Peverell, Le Fae, Grey, Hufflepuff, Corvus, Revera, Black**

**Available vaults: Gryffindor Head Vault,** **Gryffindor Armory Vault, Gryffindor Family Vault, Gryffindor Heir Vault, Evans Family Vault, Evans Heir Vault, Potter Family Vault, Vault 687- Potter Trust**

**Stocks (amount owned):** **Aoibhinn agus Potions Fiontar-** **Enchanting and Potions Enterprise (70%), Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary (30%), Obscurus Books (25%), Eeylops Owl Emporium (15%)**

**Total liquid asset available:** **1****7,390,000,000₲, 29,890,910₴, 86,000,000₭**

**Health Evaluation**

**Harold James Potter**

**Conditions (amount of body affected):**

**Nerve Damage (30%)**

**Muscle Damage (80%)**

**Bone Damage (40%)**

**Scarring (70%)**

**Excessive Maltreatment (80%)**

**- Acute Malnutrition (50%)**

**-Warped Bones (30%)**

**Stunted Growth (50%) **

**Blocks****- amount of block left (Caster):**

**Active Magic- 30% (LMEP) **

**Metamorphmagus – 90% (LMEP)**

**Active Magic- 50% (AWBPD) **

**Passive Magic- 90 % (LMEP)**

**Wandless Magic- 80% (AWBPD)**

**Healing Effect- 40% (AWPBD)**

**Creature Inheritance- 91% (AWBPD)**

**Comprehension/ Intelligence- 30% (AWBPD)**

**Mind Magic- 40% (AWBPD)**

**Magical Links/Bonds- To/By Whom-How Formed- What Link/Bond is Attached to- Amount of Magic Drained if Any (Type of Bond/Link)**_In Chronological Order_

**Blood to Blood-LMEP-Willing Life Sacrifice-Life Blood/Heart **_**– Present in Blood **_**None (Protection) 70% Suppressed AWPBD**

**Mind/Partial- TMR-Magical Backlash (Death Magic)-Soul/Mind Link-15% Closed (Soul Container)**

**Passio Amoris- IMSC- Natural (Soul Magic) - Mind/Soul Bond (Telepathic) - **_**Shared**_** 10% (Sibling/Kin) Incomplete**

**Kinship - DS- Blood Magic (Ritual) – Blood/Family Magic- **_**Family Magic**_** 50% (Lord/Vassal) **

**Overall Health:**** Poor**

**Solution Needed: ****Extensive Restoration Regime/ Omega Cleansing Ritual/ Y.R.T.C., Awakening Rite**

**BPOV**

As I finish reading over the result of the test I can only feel angry and sadden by what I see. _How could that OLD BASTARD do this to them! Harry should have been raised by Severus. He should have never gone to the Dursleys!_ A burst of pain illuminates the bond between Harry and I, making me realize that I have broken the calm of my mind and have overwhelmed him once more. I quickly suppress me angry and focus on the Cullens become numb and cold once again.

"_Sorry Harry" _I pass through our bond_. _Acceptance and Forgiveness flows through the bond for a moment, before I watch him turn his eye to Severus and notice the rage and agony written on his face.

"I never should have placed my trust in the old fool! He knew that I was to raise you Harry and he took you from me and control every interaction I ever had with you. I can never forgive myself for what you have suffered. I am so sorry Harry." Severus says in a broken voice, his dark eye filled with pain.

"It is ok Severus, I don't blame you. Dumbles has a lot to answer for and he will pay he has done. But first we must fix what has been done to us. Rangott, can you tell us what to make of these tests and what options we have?" Harry asks, suppressing his anger once again.

I look at Rangott and watch him go through the papers and watch them glow for moment before look up at us.

"Harry, I am glad to go over the results with you. I think I will go over them starting with the Elvira and Dublin, then Severus, and finishing with you and Bella." I nod to him and watch everyone else do the same.

"Alright, Elvira and Dublin your test are self-explanatory for the most part. The money is what was left by your clans in this realm. The Eldar were our allies grandsire took what he could and created a vault for each of the clan and filled them with what was left. He also made sure to that the warlocks purchased the land that they stole from you and put the profits in the vaults based on what land was sold. I can also tell you your parents were among those who left this realm to a new one. Do you need anything else explained before I move on?"

"Rangott what is wish and thought magic?" Elvira asks.

"Wish Magic is the use of your desire and will to channel your magic. While, thought magic is the use of your mind to channel your magic. Everyone could use their magic in both of those ways after being trained at them but both of you will find use you magic in that way is easy and feels natural. Do you have any more questions?"

"No Rangott I thank you." Dublin says his eyes bright at the good news. Elvira also states that she needs no further information. Rangott nods to them then looks at Severus.

"Severus, do want me to explain everything or just the things you are unfamiliar with?"

"I would like you to explain everything to me. This way nothing is missed and I believe you can provide a better understand in everything that I am familiar with."

"Very well, first your blood examination it show that werewolf saliva and vampire blood are present in your blood. Because it is the saliva and blood and not the bite, you have changed into either of the kinds; but you gained the gift of flight from the subterranean vampire and the mind shield of the weres. Do you have any questions?"

"What is the difference between the subterranean, mystic and ancient vampire?" Severus asks Rangott.

"I don't know all of their difference for the coven of these vampire races keep them hidden and don't revel them to outsiders. But basic are the Subterranean are known as night dwellers and are killed by sunlight tend to be loners. The Mystic are known as day walker and are cold as stone and sparkle in the sun. Lastly the Ancient are the magical vampires and are born not made."

'_The Cullens must be mystic race. I will tell Severus about more them later'_

'_I sure he would like that.' _Harry sends through or bond.

"Aright, moving on it seems that traces of creature blood have been found in your blood. And based on your Health Evaluation your creature inheritance was blocked by Dumbledore. The list of possible inheritance show once the block is moved what creature blood is likely to manifest. Not all of them may, but they could. The creature blood is a remnant of from your family lines the DuLac and Nimue lines carry water nymph, naiad, and sylph blood, while the Princes hold dryad blood. The vampire trace con from you and the lycan is likely from the werewolf's saliva. It has been said that werewolf saliva is stubborn and dominate to all other substance based upon the diverse amount of creature blood in your veins I believe the werewolf trace felt inferior. To fit this, the werewolf traits used your magic to awaken a pure and dominant traits found in it genes leaving you with Lycan inheritance."

'_That's cool!' _Harry nods in agreement.

"The gifts of flight and the mind arts are self-explanatory. Now, Potion Prodigy is a mark made your magic. Before the Ministry took over Magic govern over everything and ruled all being of magic while everyone practiced the old ways. Record showed that your magic judge you in your use of magic in all the areas of life. When you were ready you were mark reader, adept, prodigy, and master based on the use and knowledge you had done and the milestone passed. Many showed an increase of skill and understanding of their art after every milestone passed. You, Severus, are the first in 2000 years to be gift with that title and if you continue to use and learn potion your magic award with the title of potion master."

I glance at Severus and watch his face slight in awe and his eye with determination.

"On the Inheritance Analysis, You can claim your titles as Lord Evans, Prince and Snape. You must past the heritage trial to claim the Lordships of DuLac and Nimue. Only you claim the Lordship of your Family the account will be in circulation once more the Evans, Prince, Nimue and DuLac accounts have been frozen for many years. Do you have any questions about your inheritance? No? Now, your Health Evaluation, I am honored to know you Severus. You are a fine warrior to endure what you have with the limited magic available due to Dumbledore. The Kinship and Compère Bond made by Lily Potter are clear she blood adopted you into her family as a brother and blessed you are Harry's godfather. These bonds are blocked and must be open before you can assume the responsibility of the Evans Lordship. The Subordinate/ Slave Link made by Voldemort is drains your magic and links you soul to his will. If Voldemort desired he could kill you through the Dark Mark. But due to your willingness lacking during the ritual for the dark mark we can break this bond and remove the mark. The Magic/Will Suppression Link should have never been used on a human; it is meant for troll and giants living near humans. This Link was mean to bind the slow and simple beings away from the other life form when they go berserk; to protect our homes and family and for them to have a safe area to calm down. The link is makes it to where all freewill is taken away if the person in control of his link want you to do something. Dumbledore blocked a majority of your magic and gift by making this link, but because you weren't willing only part of your freewill was taken."

"Now the solutions available for you are a Heavy Restoration Regime, Omega Cleansing Ritual, Y.R.T.C. and Awakening Rite. First there's cleansing ritual. We, goblins have four levels from the weakest to the strongest they are Beta, Kappa, Theta, and Omega. The Omega ritual will strip you bare of all ambient and foreign magic meaning are bond and block on you core are removed as well as partial bonds. So the links by Dumbledore and Voldemort will be removed and the bonds by Lily unblocked. The Restoration regime is ultimately a bath in a tub of goblin restoration potions and healing herb as well as a vial of phoenix tears the will erase and heal all the damage that has been done to your body and magic. The regime will also result in pinnacle physical and magical capabilities. The other three rituals do the same but they aren't as effective. The Awakening Rite is a birthright ordeal. In the rite you will be judged and test by you ancestor to see if you are able to claim heir or lordship over your family titles. If you pass you will become the Lord, Lady or Heir to your family titles and family gifts and knowledge will be given to you. Bella has already been tested and passed the claim for the Conte family."

"Last of all, we have Y.R.T.C or Youth Reversal/ Time Chamber Rights. This something on known and made by the goblin nation and will be discuss after the result for Harry and Bella. Severus do you have any further question of your results."

"No, Rangott," Severus responses, sending off wave of joy, anger and relief with his magic.

"Harry, Bella your result are very similar and I want to know to either of you wish for me to go over everything or want to ask me question over what you don't understand?" Rangott asks.

"Rangott you answered a number of my questions when you went over Severus's results. I only have a few I need you to answer." Harry tells him.

"I only have a few questions as well Rangott." I state.

"Very well who will be first?"

'_You first Harry' _I send to him.

"I will, Rangott" he tells send agreeing vibes across our bond. Rangott nods to Harry and waits for his question.

"Can you explain what active and passive magic are?"

"Yes active magic is the ability to channel magic and power for external results. Without you cannot use you wand or use spells. Passive magic on the other hand is the ability to control and use body magic. With passive magic you are able to use your metamorphic magic and become an animagi. You also can control the amount of power behind your spells. If you passive magic is greater than you active magic you can easily use any spell but will exhaust you core quicker while if active magic is greater than passive you either overpower or under power your spell depending on how much magic is put in to them. Have any questions?"

"According to the bond my mother made a life to life sacrifice. How could that have saved me? I thank my mother every day and love her greatly. Was it her love that protected me like Dumbledore said? She couldn't have been the only mother to give their life for their child?"

"Harry you are right she wasn't the only one but she was the only one to make a bond of protection over her child. The Blood to Blood bond is a bond of vengeance, your mother enact blood right prior to the attack on your family and started the protection bond. It was finished when she placed herself before you and died willingly. Once Voldemort took her life before you're the bond was finished in the second Lily perished. The Bond will protect you from any ill intent and danger. It is what stop Dumbledore from placing any magical bonds on you what helped you survive facing Voldemort time and time again. So yes I have heard the rumors and know the truth about them. Harry your mother's love didn't protect you but her forward think and sacrifice did."

I feel an overwhelm sorrow and adoration race from Harry throughout the bond as we take in Rangott's words. I look at Harry and watch the tears fall down his face.

'_Come here Harry.'_

I move my chair back and open my arms. Soon my lap is full of Harry and he is crying in my arms, tear running down my neck as I wrap him in my arms. I can feel his Pain at growing up without is parents, his Fury at Dumbledore, the traitor and the Dursleys, and his Agony over knowing what he has lost and can't change.

'_You aren't alone anymore I have you and you have me, Dublin, Elvira and Severus. You aren't alone anymore.'_

I rub my hand along his back and through his hair, sending calm waves and my love for him along our bond letting him know I am with him. Soon his tears are eased and I look up once again. I just notice Elvira and Dublin kneeling on either side of my chair and catch Severus sadden and unsure looks.

'_Verus looks uncomfortable.'_

'_Verus?'_

'_Yes Verus, Severus. Verus was a known during the reigns of the Emperors Vespasian and Titus, Verus also comes from Lucius Verus, the Roman Emperor the ruled with Marcus Aurelius. Is that not what Severus has been? A royal fighter made to entertain and follow the will of two masters._

I feel Harry turn in my lap and face Severus, his head against my shoulder and he wraps my arms around him once again.

"Bella is right you look uncomfortable, Verus." Harry tells him releasing the tension in the room as everyone smiles.

"Everything is ok Dublin, Elvira." Harry tells them both with a smile. They swiftly move back to their seats.

"Verus… well it is better than Sev." Severus says smiling at gently at Harry. Harry quickly tells him that I came up with the nickname and the meaning behind it.

I meet his gaze and see his cheer and surprise.

"Harry I guess you and need to come up with monikers as well. I will come up yours well you chose Bella's. Have any ideas?"

I watch Harry tilt his head to look at me and his mind rushing for ideas. After a few moments I feel his Joy as he has an idea.

"I have it! Your nickname is Sa; it's an Egyptian hieroglyph that means protection. See Sa from Isabella. Do you like it?"

"Yes I like it Harry." I tell him happiness radiate our bond.

'_It's better than Bells or Belly'_ I tell him glad his sorrow has passed.

'_I glad you like it.' _Harry says lean against me.

"Ra the Egyptian god of the sun comes from a Harald a German cognate of Harold."

"I like its Verus" Harry mutters softly as he look at Rangott, who is lean back in his chair and starring at us blankly.

"Sorry Rangott, I have another question does soul container mean?"

"I am glad to see you breakdown has passed, Harry and am sorry for cause it. Now a soul container which is known as a Horcrux is a part of a soul stored in a separate object used to prevent complete death. Voldemort made you his Horcrux when he failed to kill you, meaning he does not what he has done to you based upon his multiple attacks on you. We can remove the Horcrux if not through the Cleansing Ritual then the Awaking will expel the soul from you. Anymore question, _Ra_?" Rangott asks sardonically.

"No Rangott." Harry says grinning at the goblin prince.

"Bella any questions?"

"Does making Horcrux produce insanity?"

"Yes, the soul was not made to me split and dementia and insanity often are the results of making too many Horcrux. The only way to prevent this is to combine piece of the soul."

"Could you contain the soul piece in Harry without destroying it or harming Harry?"

"Yes during the cleansing ritual or awakening rite the soul piece will be forced out of Harry without causing him any harm and it is quite easy to contain the soul piece once it's free."

"Can find out if there are any other soul pieces? Find their location and how many?"

"Yes if we use the other soul piece to scry for them."

'_Voldemort is my grandfather I want to restore his sanity. Gran wrote about how he was falling in love with him. I think he made too many Horcrux and destroyed his mind. I have to fix it.' _I tell Harry through our bond uncertain of the other reaction.

'_I will help you Bella but I think I might have destroy one of them already, the diary.'_

Ice falls into the pit of my stomach in fear of never being able to help Granda.

'_We figure it out Bella don't worry.'_

I release my fear at Harry comfort.

"Rangott one more question what is the Passio Amoris."

"It is the bond that you have used to talk to Harry. Can you tell me when it started?"

I look down at Harry he nods is he in agreement. Then I turn to Rangott and we tell him everything leaving out the bit about Voldemort and the trunks. My dreams, and Harry's dreams how he felt my feeling in the dream but I heard his thought in mine. Tell him of our meeting and of having the opposite gifts, him with telepathy and me with empathy. As we tell our story him I notice the goblins are pay apt attention and are excitable. Rangott look at us in wonder as we finish.

"There is a poem that has been kept with my people for ages it goes like this: Amor passionis inter destructumque corda, mortem notos amoris est magnopere ambitiosum. Sanguis crustulum et amant restituit cor non patietur diutius. Sic fiat semper."

"This translates to Love's suffering between ruined hearts; death acquaintance love is greatly yearned. Blood pasted and love restored heart will not suffer any longer. So mote it be"

"We have waited ages to see this bond come to pass. The Bond of Passio Amoris, the Bond of Love's Suffering."

**AN: So should I continue what do you think. Please let me know if you like it I will post at least one chapter a month. So R and R. Toodles. **


	7. Love's Suffering and Time Chamber Rights

**AN:Read. Enjoy. Review.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7 Love's Suffering and Time Chamber Rights**

**SPOV (Severus)**

I look over at Harry and Bella as they tell the goblins of what has pasted. I continue to gaze at them finding relief in their presence with me. Thanks to the closing of my links to Dumbles and Voldemort and to remove of all bonds and charms I can breathe again. No longer am I stuck with the weight of anger and resentment, the overwhelm guilt at Lily's and Carina's death or the torment of fighting against the power of two master._ I am free. I am forgiven by my godson and nephew, Harry and accepted by my godmum's granddaughter, Bella. I am going be just fine._

…We have waited ages to see this bond come to pass. The Bond of Passio Amoris, the Bond of Love's Suffering." I hear Rangott says turning my attention back to the conversation.

"Does that mean, Rangott? Why is this important to you goblins and what must we do?" Bella asks him.

"It's mean that you and Harry are the ones we have been waiting for. It means that you are the rulers of Magical Great Britain and the chosen of Magic and will be blessed as her children when the bond is complete and you magic unrestrained. The poem was written by a goblin priestess after hearing of the prophecy foretold by a centaur seer. Centaur seers are the most powerful seers in the world. Centaurs have a greater connection than most magical beings, for they are the diviners of magic. All magical beings and creatures have a purpose and once lived in harmony together. The Magi lived with us and ruled as wise men and counselors. Then the rift happen and the Magi meet the muggle or what we call ayakacza, the unworthy, and begin to shared their magic with them. But the unworthy feared us, we beings and creatures and brought those views to the Magi. Few Magi changed the unworthy views of us but some followed the unworthy views. Magic punished them and took their connection to her away; leaving the once powerful Magi with nothing but power equivalent of the weak warlocks. To retaliate they attacked and hunted us destroying our home and kills our families and exalted themselves the law over us. The remaining Magi took many of us the different realm to protect us. But others stayed to fight, this is how the Eldar became house elves, how the centaurs are recluses in the forest, and how the unicorn once proud and powerful equines now skittish horses run at the site of wizards. The Goblins are the guardians and protectors of magic, we once guarded her knowledge and assist the Magi now we are forced to be bankers. Goblins have a long memory and we still remember the times of old where the old ways were used and we could walk free."

Rangott become silent and I watch as all of the goblins become lost in their thoughts thinking of days of old.

"What is the Passio Amoris Bond?" I ask after giving the goblins a moment to their thoughts.

"The Passio Amoris Bond is a bond between two people with twin souls who yearn for love, accept death and have had their hearts shattered. The bond uses their desire for love to find their match and to fulfill their desire for love and acceptance the bond shows them their match's lives what has pasted when they sleep. Once the dreams move closer to the present the yearning happens and the two are driven to meet each other and complete their bond. To complete the bond a blood exchange is require based on the relationship held by the pair. The bond is very flexible in the relationship between the two. The bond can be a mate, parental, sibling or a friendship bond. Harry and Bella have a sibling bond, this bond just as powerful as a mate bond. The PA (Passio Amoris) Bond is a dominate and submissive bond, this does not make one more powerful over the other; it does means that your magic will have an affinity for certain magic. The dominate role is the warrior the protector who will watch over their partner and keep them safe. The submissive role is that of a guardian and a healer who will support their partner and ensure their partner survival. One will favor fight and battle arts, while the other favors the healing and protection arts. Who is the dominate one? Who is the older sibling in your bond?" Rangott directs the question the Bella and Harry.

"Sa is dominate I can feel my magic seeking comfort from her. I feel safe with her." Harry whispers in the quiet room as he leans against Bella even more.

"Ra is submissive I feel the desire to comfort him and watch over him preventing and stopping anyone or anything that cause him pain." Bella says running her fingers through Harry's hair with a smile.

Rangott smiles at them in delight and nods to them.

"Now the empathy/ telepathy bond you share is another sign of the bond that you have. The PA Bond is said to have a way of let the pair always have an awareness of their partner. Hence the telepathy/empathy bond the reason why in your dreams you had the others gift is to deepen you bond and to share the other gift as you witness their lives."

"Rangott two weeks ago Ra received a trunk from his mother as soon as he touched it our connection broke I could sense his presence but I could no longer see his live or hear his thoughts. Why did this happen?"

"The trunk was protected by family magic. Only someone related to Lily with access to magic could be in the trunk. You have an incomplete bond with Harry and once the blood exchange is finished you should be able to enter his trunk and the bond will never be severed by it."

"I must bring a few things to your attention, before I move on our next discussion. The Previous Black Lords, Both Orion Black and Sirius Orion Black both left specific instructions of what is to happen upon their untimely death. Lord Orion Black stated that if he passed away and his heir passed as the Lordship of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black will be entitled to Carina Black. If she has passed on then it will be entitled to her descendants. If no descendants are found or alive then it will be left to the Branch Family of the House of Black. Now Lord Sirius Orion Black left everything to his heir and godson Harry James Potter. Both Lords require blood adoptions for their heirs to claim their rights. If either of you are disinclined to meet the requirements the Black Lordship will fall in the hands of Draco Malfoy the only eligible claim."

"How can we both claim the Lordship my Gran was kicked out of her family to take away her rights to claim the title?" Bella asks surprise in her voice.

"There is a way for Lord and Lady of Kin in one House. There is a ritual that will change the family magic to allow these changes to happen. The Ritual will turn House into a Matriarch and Patriarch House. Both will share the Title and rule the family all the Heads of the Main Brach of Black. The female will seek guidance from the Matriarch and the males the Patriarch. If either should marry their spouse will be title either Earl or Countess of the House of Black. Only your descendant can take you sit upon your death. Also this ritual and blood adoption should complete the PA bond."

"We will do it then claim the lordships and do the ritual." Harry states determination bright in his eyes.

"Very well, the ritual and blood adoption will take place as a part of your awakening rite for the Black Family. Now the YRTC or the Youth Reversal/ Time Chamber, before I go into details you must do something this is a goblin nation secret and will stay a secret. The only way for you to know of it is to be a part of the goblin nation. If you are against it then we will move on and knowledge of the YRTC will be removed from your mind once you leave this room. If you decide to become a part of the goblin nation a clan will claim you as their kin and you will be trained as a goblin. Our magic and knowledge will be available to you. Your clan will also be in charge of your accounts and they will be raised in status as well. You, Harry, Bella and Severus must decide Elvira and Dublin are bound to you House and will follow your decision."

"Could with pick which clan we are in?" Bella asks him sincerely. The whole room freezes and stares at Bella in amazement. _She knows the goblin clan names!_

"I don't know the names of the clans but Harry and I know of two goblins we wish to have as clan members. Harry met Griphook on his first time in the wizarding world and Griphook help Harry in many ways. Gran trusted Blodgriff I will do the same."

I look at them is awe. _These two are different they see the person as they are not as blind by their appearance. I have much to learn from them. _ I turn and notice the healer who did my test is still in the home and that she answer all of my questions about the potions and the purpose and use of blood with a patience and truthfully. She was excited to share her knowledge with me and during the testing. _Maybe I can start now._

"Rangott I would like to pick Eriewar. She helped me as well."

I hear a gasp from the end of the table turn and see that all of the goblins are looking at me in shock and disbelieve.

"I have now problem with these clan and will talk to the Head of the Bloodhook, the Griffinheart, and the Wartorn about the adoption. If do not wish for the adoption I will take you into my clan."

We nod to him in agreement.

"Now moving on, Youth Reversal is a procedure that will de-age the body to a certain age. What make this different from all the de-age potions is that this change is permanent. The procedure can only be use once. When the procedure is done your body will be that of what it once was at a certain age. If Severus decides to go through we this procedure and he can choose to be de-age to a year before receiving the dark mark he will not have one. The reversal will to restore your body to its prior state of whatever age you choose. But there are restrictions to this procedure, the age you pick is selective but is limited to certain years. The ages are 3, 7, 13, 17, 21, and 27. Each of these years is a milestone of your magical development. At age 3 you magical starts grow and develop, at 7 it stabilizes, at 13 the first power boost occurs and the core becomes stronger, at 17 the core matures revealing gifts unlocks creature and family inheritance, at 21 the second power boost happens and 27 the core expands allowing more magic to be drawn into your core. After these ages there is a power boost every thirty years and the core expands one last time when you reach age 100. However due to the fact that you all are under the age of 50 you can only pick one of these ages."

"Rangott, why do we need this procedure done? What are the other restrictions to this process?" I ask him.

"Severus, you and Harry both have horribly damage bodies and impaired magic, as well as a numerous magical blocks attached to your core by magical signatures that aren't your own for many years. If you just went through the cleansing ritual and restoration regime the blocks will be removed your body will be healed, but you magical links will still be there and your core will still be damaged. If left this way you core will not be able to handle the strain and you will either lose you magic or your core will implode killing you. Bella doesn't need this process but it will help release her blocks easier and when Harry and Bella do the blood adoption the magic will settle easier in a younger core and the connection they have will be stronger in they choose to be the same age. The magic of the blood adoption will make them twins if they are the same age. The magic will form a twin bond which is likely to complete the PA bond and make the tie to magic even greater."

"The restrictions of this procedure are you can't use active magic for three physical years afterwards and no magic at all for one whole year. This means that no wand, thought, wish, wandless, nonverbal magic can be used for three years. This restriction is the magic in your core will build up and become more active especially after we release the blocks and heal your body. The magic will need to be drain softly and eased into your channel slowly. With active magic the drain is forceful and fast your core will be able to be refilled until the magic in you bodies are settled. So the build is drain over the course of three years through the use of passive magic: mind magic, potion making, healing magic, rune magic, time magic, etc. After the buildup of magic is gone you need to not use any magic for a year to help the magic settle naturally; meaning no passive or active magic for one year. After this you can go through your awakening which should enable the creature and family magic to inhabit your body and core easier."

"Now the last thing we need to discuss is the Time Chamber. The time chamber is powered by goblin magic once you have a clan you will be adopted be magic into your clan and become a member ensure your use of goblin magic. Once this happens you will be able to use the time chamber. The time chamber allows us to stop time, a max of one year in real time being equal to five year in the chamber, and go to the past. For goblins time isn't linear and we aren't affected by its passing like others are. This is what our connection with magic has gifted us with. You will only be able to go to the past once and your will stay there you are not a goblin in body but you will be in magic, due to this you are able to use the time chamber without any effects and go to the past once."

"Before we can decide on the day in the past to seen you we must have your age picked in the youth reversal decided. The time chamber can only send you a year before your age our after. Because Harry and Bella weren't born when you were a child whatever age Harry decides will determine the amount of years you are sent to the past."

I nod to them in understanding.

"I will be deaged to age 7, I have no desire to be a child once more but that is the age my body was most healthy and had the least damage." I tell them ignoring the tension in the room at me words.

"Age 3 will be the age for me and Bella my reason is the same as Severus."

"Very well, before we can being the healing process you must go through a name change ritual. When you go to the past if you don't change your name there will be two Severus Snapes, two Harry Potters, and two Isabella Swans. You must not affect things that have come to past and having your same name could do that. When you are in the past you can make subtle changes but not lager and known changes if some has died in now you can't save them in the past. If an event has happened that make a major impact on someone's life you can't stop it. Only subtle changes are allowed."

I listen to Rangott and a name comes into my mind as soon hear it.

"Silverus Prionsa Evans DuLac. A variation of my name, Prionsa means prince in Irish. If I tried to claim the name Dumbledore become curious and try and find out who I am. The DuLac name is old and vaguely remembered but it is old enough that others will respect it."

I watch Bella and Harry hold silent communication.

"We shall me known as Harald Aschere Noire Peverell and Isabel Aludra Noire Peverell, a cognate of our first names, Aschere is a another name for the dog-star and Aludra is a star in the Canis Major, Noire is French for Black, and Peverell is a oldest of our heritage and not as well-known as the others." Bella tells us.

Rangott nods stays something in gobbledygook to presents goblins. I watch them quickly leave of the room till only Harry, Bella, Elvira, Dublin and me remain each one of us looking at Rangott.

"I am having rooms set up for you to spend the night and the ritual room prepared. We will start in the afternoon tomorrow. First we will go through the youth reversal ritual at your determined ages, and then you will have a cleansing ritual and restoration regime. Later you will go through the clan adoption, name change ritual, and time chamber. In the morning tomorrow you will have time to tie up any affairs you have buy anything you wish to take with you. Let me show you where you will be sleeping." Rangott tells us as he stands up and leads us out of the room.

**AN: Thoughts, Likes, Comment? Plz Review.**


End file.
